Two More Lonely People
by diana.ventura.946954
Summary: Two More Lonely People Isabella Swan, una chica de 21 años, termino sus estudios con una Licenciatura en Relaciones internacionales. Al terminar sus estudios la mejor amiga de Bella, Alice; a quien conoció durante su estancia en la Universidad. Decide regresar a casa en Los Ángeles. Bella toma la decisión de ir a conocer nuevas fronteras y se decide ir a los Ángeles. Así conocer
1. Introducción

Two More Lonely People Isabella Swan, una chica de 21 años, termino sus estudios con una Licenciatura en Relaciones internacionales. Al terminar sus estudios la mejor amiga de Bella, Alice; a quien conoció durante su estancia en la Universidad. Decide regresar a casa en Los Ángeles. Bella toma la decisión de ir a conocer nuevas fronteras y se decide ir a los Ángeles. Así conocería al menos a una persona más, pero lamentablemente Bella no cuenta con un lugar en donde establecerse. Su amiga Alice le ofrece su casa, quien vive junto con sus padres. Alice es una chica con mucho dinero así que no habría problema en hospedarla en una de las habitaciones de su enorme casa. Pero Bella no acepta, ella simplemente no quiere darle molestias a Alice. Alice como buena amiga le ofrece una de sus casas. Una hermosa casa que fue regalo de sus padres al cumplir 18 años, ella no ocupa esa hermosa casa y se la ofrece a Bella de buena manera. Pero hay un dilema; el primo de Alice, Edward Cullen. Es un chico rebelde, mimado y grosero; sus padres lo corren de su casa. Decide refugiarse con sus tíos, los papás de Alice, quienes no lo aceptan en su casa. Pero Alice como es tan buena prima que también le ofrece su casa. Todo es un revoltijo. Ahora quien vivirá en la casa de Alice, Edward o Bella?. O simplemente vivirán los dos juntos?. Y si es que llegan a vivir juntos, Que pasara? sabiendo que Edward es un simple chiflado y Bella no soporta mucho ese comportamiento. Two More Lonely People/ Dos personas solas Necesito oír los latidos de tu corazón cuando dices que me amas No quiero escucharlo si en verdad no sientes lo que dices Si tuviera que dejarte ahora quedaría un espacio vació De todas maneras da igual puedes tomar tus cosas e irte Ahora habrán 2 personas solas en el mundo esta noche, cariño tu y yo otras dos personas solas que se rindieron, si, sea para bien o sea para mal y si sabias que mi corazón estaba adolorido ¿porque lo seguiste destrozando? espero que el amor cambie tu opinion porque sino habrán dos personas solas esta noche No quiero las fotos no quiero tu lastima no quiero que seamos amigos no quiero que seamos enemigos mi cabeza no puede mas y estos absolutamente segura de que podemos solucionarlo y fingir que nada paso antes y hay dos personas solas en el mundo esta noche cariño, tu y yo otras dos personas solas que se rindieron, si, sea para bien o sea para mal y si sabias que mi corazón estaba adolorido ¿porque lo seguiste destrozando? espero que el amor cambie tu opinion porque sino habrán 2 personas solas Nosotros tenemos algo especial que debería bastar Pero nada es predecible y menos en el amor Quizás últimamente todo ah sido algo duro pero si te marchas esta noche entonces habrán 2 personas solas en el mundo esta noche cariño, tu y yo otras dos personas solas nos rendimos y ahora, Ahora habrán 2 personas solas en el mundo esta noche cariño, tu y yo otras dos personas solas que se rindieron, si, sea para bien o sea para mal y si sabias que mi corazón estaba adolorido ¿porque lo seguiste destrozando? espero que el amor cambie tu opinion porque sino habrán 2 personas solas esta noche. - ESTE FIC SOLO PUEDE SER PUBLICADO EN Twilighter 4ever en donde soy Administradora. (Grecia, dueña) En cada una de mis historias, siempre hay una canción de mi artista favorita (Miley) que se adapta al Fic, y esta vez no es la excepción. "Two More Lonely People" en español -dos personas mas solas- Video: watch?v=ACKolW1ZHQU La letra esta arriba es lo que significa en español ya se que solo pongo DOS PERSONAS SOLAS, pero es que siento que se lee raro el escribir DOS PERSONAS MAS SOLAS, o quizás no lo escribo correctamente. Espero todo su apoyo en este fic 3 


	2. Capítulo 1 Bienvenida

Cap.:#1

Bienvenida

Por: Bella

Mire por la ventanilla del avión, tenia una hermosa vista de la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Que nervios en realidad estaba haciendo esto?. Dios, nunca imagine venir a este lugar.

Estaba nerviosa, como seria la casa de Alice? rayos, el día de hoy tengo muchas preguntas.

Antes de decidir venir a L.A tenía mis dudas ya que no me quise quedar en casa de Alice porque no la quería incomodar ni a ella, ni a su familia pero me angustiaba no tener en donde vivir.

Pero ella como buena amiga me ofreció una de sus casa que le dieron de regalo de 18 años, Wou! a mi apenas y me regalaron mil pesos para que me comprara lo que quisiera.

Me siento bien y eso es lo importante y creo que me gustara todo esto.

-Como te sientes?- pregunto Alice

-Genial, estoy muy ansiosa-

-Súper ya casi llegamos- me sonrió.

Admiraba a Alice, a pesar de ser una persona que contaba con demasiados recursos era muy gentil, mi chaparra. Como la quiero.

Cuando por fin llegamos y bajamos del avión obviamente fuimos por las maletas, alguien ya esperaba a Alice en un hermoso coche muy lujoso.

-Bueno días señoritas- dijo el joven muy apuesto por cierto.

-Buenos días Stefan- le respondió Alice.

Yo simplemente le sonreí.

Después de varios minutos, llegamos a la casa de Alice lo supe por que era igual a la de una foto que tiempo atrás Alice me había mostrado cuando estábamos en la Universidad.

-Espérame aquí- dijo Alice.

-Esta bien-

Me quede en el coche, Stefan bajo las maletas y las mías las dejo, Alice corrió a su casa entro y tardo solo unos minutos.

-Listo- entro al coche.

-Stefan a mi casa por favor- ordeno

-Si señorita- Alice le sonrió

-No conoceré a tus padres?-

-Claro que si Bella, pero primero quiero que te sientas cómoda en mi casa, tengo que mostrártela-

-Okey, solo espero que nose molesten, porque no te quedaste ni cinco minutos con ellos-

- Esta bien no habrá problema-

Le sonreí algo incomoda, de pronto su celular sonó. Alice hizo una expresión de culpabilidad, en realidad no tenia ni idea de con quien estuviera hablando, así que decidí que se concentrara en su plática telefónica mientras yo contemplaba los lugares por donde pasábamos.

Tendría que llamarle mas tarde a mis padres, estarían algo preocupados. Ellos no sabían que me fue algo difícil conseguir en donde quedarme. Me imagino que de haber aceptado quedarme en casa de Alice hubiera sido todo un lujo, pero por mi penosidad dije que no. Seria algo un poco mas difícil ya que estaba muy acostumbrada a convivir con ella. Había sido mi compañera de dormitorio por casi mas de cuatro años y se había convertido en mi hasta ahora mejor amiga, en realidad la única amiga que eh tenido es ella por eso la considero casi mi hermana.

Mire de nuevo a Alice, seguía hablando en realidad yo no le puse nada de atención a lo que decía. Me coloque mis audífonos, encendí mi ipod, puse algo de música y cerré los ojos.

Lalalala, cantaba dentro de mi. Tenia sueño. Me había levantado muy temprano para poder llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo.

-Bella!- sentí como Alice quito mis audífonos -Ya llegamos, nena!- estaba demasiado sonriente y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Sin mas, baje del coche, Wou la casa era simplemente hermosa, tenia un gran porche, pasto y algunos arboles.

-Alice!- grito de pronto un joven alto, que salía de la casa. Era guapo en cuanto lo vi acercarse mas pude notar el color de sus ojos Cafés, hermosos ojos. El pelo alborotado.

-Lo olvide por completo- dijo Alice jalándolo del brazo.

-Por que no me dijiste nada?- pregunto el de nuevo

- No te estoy diciendo que lo olvide!- grito de nuevo Alice.

Yo seguía como tonta parada a un lado del coche, mirando su escena. El volumen de los dos fue mas bajo comenzaron a cuchichear entre si.

-Las maletas ya están en la habitación señorita Alice- dijo Stefan, Alice asintió, me miro y luego suspiro. El suspiro mas grande que había escuchado.

Cambio su rostro y sonrió en cuanto me vio.

-Bella, amor ven-

Me acerque lentamente, algo confundida.

-Pasa algo?- mire a Alice.

Alice era chaparrita así que no había necesidad de verle el rostro mas de cerca al joven que estaba con ella.

-Algo así, no te preocupes- suspiro de nuevo- Mira te presento a mi primo Edward-

Alce la vista y le sonreí incómodamente.

-Edward ella es Bella-

-Hola, Bella- dijo en un tono algo raro y con una mueca.

-Bella, había olvidado, que Edward también me había pedido quedarse en la casa, lo de el es una larga historia. Si no quieres quedarte aquí, ve a mi casa. Como sea Edward esta de acuerdo con que te quedes, yo te había hecho la propuesta primero a ti-

Rayos, mire algo nerviosa al tal Edward.

-No Sé- dude -Si te incomodo mejor me voy a un hotel- esta vez me dirigí al primo de Alice.

-Un hotel será tu ultima opción Bella-

-Alice!- dije con pesar.

Lo razone por unos minutos y al final termine decidiendo, quedarme a vivir algunos días junto con el primo de Alice. Ya había vivido antes con uno de mis primos, no creo que este tal Edward sea diferente.

-Solo será mientras encuentre una casa o algo, no quiero incomodar-

-Bueno, entonces Edward te mostrara el resto de la casa, estas de acuerdo?- pregunto

-Esta bien-

-Bueno amiga, entonces te veré el lunes, o quizás este fin de semana-

-Nos vemos-

Alice, se fue. Era algo raro que se fuera tan rápido ahora me sentía cohibida con Edward parado en frente de mi.

-Entramos?- pregunto, yo asentí me sentía rara. No había notado que su tono de voz era una mezcla de persona fresa y presumida pero algo "elegante" nose esto era muy raro.

Al entrar a la casa me enamore, primero estaba una pequeña estancia, luego se encontraba la gran sala con una pantalla de plasma. Dios esta casa era un castillo, me pregunto porque Alice no la usa. A un lado de la sala se encuentran las escaleras que te llevan a las recamaras. Después mas adentro están la cocina y el comedor, el comedor tiene una vista al patio trasero en donde hay una gran alberca y unos enormes arboles. Se podía notar todo a la perfección desde adentro ya que había puerta de cristales corredizos, desde el techo hasta el piso.

Subimos y Edward me señalo mi habitación, según se solo son cuatro habitación cada una con un baño y regadera. Eso me parecía genial, mi propio baño. Aunque también estaba el baño del primer piso. En la segunda planta había una sala de estar, Genial!.

Espera Bella, tu vienes a trabajar no a descansar.

-Gracias por el recorrido- le sonreí a Edward

-No hay problema, hum Alice mando a llenar el refrigerador de despensa tendremos de todo este mes, pero creo que después nos tenemos que hacer de nuestras cosas-

-Dios, Alice si que se lucio-

-Lose, y ahora me doy cuenta que lo hizo por ti no por mi- sonaba algo irritado.

-Lo siento-

-No hay problema- camino hasta su habitación y cerro la puerta.

Eso fue raro, como sea. Entre a mi cuarto. DIOS! era hermoso, era como el doble de la habitación en la que vivíamos en la Universidad.

Pude notar que Edward tenía la habitación mas grande de la casa, no imagino como será.

Después de contemplar todo esta hermosa habitación, comencé a sacar mis cosas. En realidad era solo ropa. La coloque en los cajones, algunas fotos que puse junto con unos libros en el buró de la cama, otras chucherías y Listo! ahora si parecía un poco mas mi habitación.

Tome una ducha, creo que tarde en la regadera como diez horas, me encantaba sentir el agua caer por mi espalda, esa sensación. Aquí hacia mucho calor por eso sentía la necesidad de quedarme debajo del agua mas tiempo.

Ya era algo tarde, en realidad ya era de noche así que decidí bajar, mi estomago pedía a gritos algo de comer.

Ahí estaba Edward, acostado viendo la tele.

-Oh Bella, pedí pizza por si quieres comer no tarda en llegar.

-Gracias- le sonreí, y me senté lo más alejada de el que pude.

-Y que te trae por aquí?.

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar- dije sonriendo.

-Yo hice la pregunta primero- le puso mute, a la televisión y me miro. Me impresionaba este chico

-Solo vengo a buscar trabajo, acabo de salir de la Universidad y bueno eso es todo, creo- me reí -Y tu? por que estas aquí?.

-Embarace a una chica-

-Que?- dije asombrada- Eso que tiene que ver con que estés aquí?-

-Bueno en realidad no la embarace, si estuve con ella ya sabes- Parecía que estaba orgulloso de hacerme saber que si había estado con la chica.

-Como estas tan seguro de que no es tuyo el bebe?-

-Simple, una prueba de ADN, salió negativa ella solo quería mi dinero, el cual ya no es mío.

-Y por eso estas aquí?- seguía confundida.

-Mi padre, nosotros bueno mas bien la familia tiene una empresa, el caso es que mi padre es el jefe, el dueño y quería que yo trabajara con el. Le dije que si pero me pidió estudiar algo de negocios me negué. Al pasar el tiempo se acercaba mas el día de entrar a la Universidad mi padre me amenazo así que tuve que estudiar algo que odiaba mucho-

-Y luego?- dije algo confundida de nuevo.

Lo único que entendí y estaba segura era que no solo los papás de Alice era adinerado sino toda la familia.

-Termine los estudios y me puso a trabar en la empresa, vicepresidente, pero esta chica. La embarazada fue a la empresa e hizo un escándalo- Hizo una pausa - Yo no le echaba ganas al trabajo y bueno sumando todo esos problemas, entre otros. Papá decidió sacarme de la casa, me cancelo las tarjetas. Solo pude tomar mi ropa y mi coche, tenia algo de efectivo y con eso me quede.

-Pero no estas ya grandecito para depender de tus papás?-

-Estaba acostumbrado a mi vida, No tenia necesidad de tener otra casa, si en la de mis padres me trataban como me lo merezco- dijo algo disgustado, al parecer no le gustaba mi opinión.

No entendía a este chico, si yo hubiera tenido en mis manos todo el dinero que el tubo, hubiera comprado una casa, nose hubiera hecho algo de provecho.

-Perdón pero no comprendo tu problema- me reí con nervios.

- No importa sino me crees o no me entiendes, tenia planeado usar a mi favor esta casa. Ya que mis tíos tampoco me quisieron en su casa, pero llegaste tú.

Al parecer le enojaba mi presencia pero la culpa era de Alice.

-Bueno por lo que se la casa iba a ser solo para mi, pero no te preocupes me iré pronto.

No dijo nada mas, le quito el mute a la televisión y se concentro en ella, pero que grosero. No tenia ni 24 horas de haberlo conocido y sentía que era tan estresante pasar el tiempo con el, era un tonto esa era mi deducción.

Paso el tiempo yo simplemente sentada observando su tonto comportamiento.

La pizza llego tome solo una rebanada y me fui a mi habitación.

Llame a mis padres, pero no hubo nada relevante en sus palabras. Solo estaba preocupados por que no les había llamado. Típico en ellos.

Tenía sueño así que decidí ir a dormir, me puse el pijama y me quite el sostén, traerlo todo el día cansa, encendí el clima tenia demasiado calor.

Pero antes de dormir, como usualmente lo hago, tome un libro para leer algo así podría imaginar cosas bonitas antes de dormir.

Sentí como la puerta se abrió.

-Bella- dijo Edward. Me asusto tome una sabana y la pase por mi espalda y me cubrí.

-Que paso?- pregunte abrazándome a mi misma

-Que te pasa? no traes sostén?- pregunto, sentí como mis mejillas se ponían rojas. Que Edward no sabia tocar.

-Necesitas algo?- pregunte indignada.

-Se me olvido decirte algo-

-Que?- pregunte, el comenzó a reír

-Bienvenida a los Ángeles- siguió riendo y cerró la puerta.

Rápidamente le puse seguro a la puerta, "Bienvenida a los ángeles". . Genial se burlaba de mi. Estupenda bienvenida.

Me acosté rápidamente, cerré mi libro y me dispuse a dormir.

Quiero ser feliz, quiero ser feliz! Solo espero que mañana sea un mejor día, si desaparece Edward de la casa seria tan bueno.

La mañana llego, me sentía diferente y con mas razón si ya no estaba en mi usual habitación.

Me cambie, lave mi rostro y salí de mi habitación.

Pase por el cuarto de Edward, pero estaba cerrado ni siquiera pensé en preguntarle si querida algo de desayunar.

Baje sigilosamente nose porque pero sentía que debía cuidarme en esta casa.

-Buenos días - dijo Edward, quien estaba en la cocina.

Me sorprendió demasiado nunca pensé que ya estuviera despierto, y menos que estuviera cocinando bueno por lo que podía ver estaba solo haciendo café.

-Hola- dije algo nerviosa, porque estaba nerviosa? rayos!

-Café?- me ofreció, poniendo una tasa de él mismo en la barra de la cocina. Yo asentí.

-Si vas hacer algo para comer, me das- me reí

-Okey- dije en forma rara.

Tome un sorbo del café, hice un mueca. Estaba desabrido. Edward lo noto.

-Que paso?- pregunto.

-Solo que esta algo desabrido- hice una mueca.

Ignore su reacción, se enojo de eso me di cuenta al instante.

Busque café y leche para arreglarlo. Aprovechando también busque algunos ingredientes para hacer hot cakes.

Edward solo me observaba. Lo miraba de reojo, que el me mirara tanto me ponía mas nerviosa.

Puse los hot cakes en un plato y los tape con una servilleta. Los puse en la mesa, busque algo de miel. Me sorprendió encontrar toda la despensa llena tal y como dijo Edward.

Me senté y tome un hot cake, Edward hizo lo mismo.

Lo observe, tomo uno y en cuanto lo metió a su boca hizo una mueca.

-Están muy duros- me reí.

-Pues no los comas, y haz los tuyos- dije algo molesta.

Dejo el resto del hot cake en el plato. Se levanto de la mesa.

Tonto Edward además de exagerado y presumido era un grosero.

Paso la mañana y yo revisando google maps para conocer un poco las calles, esto sonaba algo tonto pero sin conocer aquí y sin contacto resiente con Alice me seria algo confuso moverme por la ciudad.

-Bella! baja, Alice esta aquí- escuche que grito Edward.

Alice, genial ya la extrañaba. Rápidamente baje y corrí a abrazarla

-Como estas Bella?- tomo mi mano, y me guió hasta la sala. Nos sentamos.

-Bien- sonreí, me sentía mucho mas segura con alguien como Alice en la casa.

-Bueno solo vine rápido, para decirle a los dos que mi madre organizo una fiesta junto con mis antiguas amigas ya saben seguro será una locura, es una fiesta de bienvenida y quiero que vayan Edward, llevabas a Bella-

Edward hizo una mueca.

-Bien, pero invitaras a personas que yo conozca?-

-Sisisi, como sea es a las ocho de la noche por favor Edward no me falles, que quiero que Bella conozca a mis padres y amigos.

-Okey- refunfuño.

Así que había una fiesta eso seria interesante, quizás conocería a más personas. Lo único malo era que Edward me tendría que llevar, como odiaba depender tanto de el en estos momentos.

Como fuera, al menos tendría una bienvenida justa, sin personas conocidas pero de todas formas bienvenida.


	3. Capitulo 2 Chico Lindo

Cap.: #2

Chico lindo

Alice se fue de casa y Edward me miro algo enfadado al parecer a el tampoco le agradaba mucho eso de estarme cuidando, trate de ignorarlo por completo. Para que amargarme esta noche por sus estupideces. Pero no solo a Edward le dio indicaciones, a mi me llevo un vestido algo corto pero bonito no sabia bien si decirle que no pero al ver su cara de entusiasmo no pude negarme nuevamente.

-Espero que estés lista rápido, no me gusta esperar- dijo Edward en cuanto Alice salió de la casa.

Pero que le pasaba, yo no le respondí lo mire con algo de rabia, y subí a mi recamara. Busque algunos tacones que le combinaran al vestido que me había traído Alice.

Cundo estaba en la secundaria y preparatoria mi madre siempre me regañaba por que no era muy social en aspectos de andar en fiestas, mis antiguas amigas siempre trataban de animarme a que participara en los bailes, pero en realidad siempre era de las que bailaba en el rincón con el grupo de chicas que no tenían pareja como para estar en el centro de la pista. Por eso cuando escogí mi carrera mi madre se reía un poco, aun que siempre me apoyo, simplemente me decía "como es que te relacionaras internacionalmente con las personas si eres muy penosa" eso era muy cierto pero con el tiempo me fui adaptando un poco y perdiendo el miedo. Aunque con la carrera deje de disfrutar un poco mas de mi vida "social", mas bien mi poca vida social esta noche tendría que recuperar y sacar mi yo mas juvenil.

Paso el día, comí y estuve checando el periódico marcando algunos lugares en los que posiblemente iría a dejar mi solicitud para ver si me podrían contratar.

Escuche que Edward se estaba alistando, cheque la hora en mi celular y ya era mas tarde de lo que pensaba, rápidamente me metí a bañar.

-Bella! apúrate- escuche que grito Edward, algo fastidiado.

-No me presiones- respondí, mientras ponía un poco de rubor en mis mejillas. Edward me había fastidiado desde que entre a bañarme con sus, Apúrate Bella, Ya vámonos Bella! Ya es tarde Bella..., cuando en realidad todavía nos quedaba algo de tiempo.

-Te ves hermosa Isabella- me dije a mi misma frente al espejo. Mentira!, me respondí enseguida, si algo tenia era baja autoestima. Me podrían decir, Oh! Bella te ves hermosa, y hay un fuerte porcentaje de que no crea tales palabras.

-Apúrate!- dijo Edward, asomando su rostro por la puerta de mi cuarto. Le hice una mueca.

-Que no te enseñaron a tocar- para esto yo ya me estaba colocando los tacones, sentada en la cama.

Edward cerro la puerta, toco y luego la abrió.

-Apúrate- volvió a decir.

-Eres un tonto- le saque la lengua.

Parecía que me comportaba como una niña junto a Edward, esto me hacia recordar esas películas en donde los hermanos que viven juntos se odia, solo daba gracias a Dios el no haber tenido hermanos, aunque con Edward casi estuviera viviendo esa experiencia.

Baje las escaleras con cautela, estos tacones eran súper altos y no quería caerme, mucho menos quedar en ridículo frente a Edward, quien de seguro se burlaría de mi en vez de ayudarme.

-Estoy lista- dije cuando ya me encontraba en la sala.

Edward como un mal educado me ignoro, se puso a hablar por teléfono. Pero que rayos le pasaba a este niñito, primero me presiona y ahora que estoy lista me ignora.

-Ahora si es tarde Edward, apúrate- chasqueaba mis dedos justo frente a su rostro, pero el solo se daba la vuelta y me ignoraba. Seguía con su inapropiada conversación telefónica. Me senté enojada en el mueble de la sala, justo en frente de el, me miraba de reojo yo simplemente lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Ya no sabia ni en que pensar, como tomar esta situación de buena o mala manera?

Después de un rato se digno a colgar.

-Vaya hasta que terminaste.

-No,no,no hasta que terminaste tu. Te tardas un siglo Bella y mira te sigues viendo igual.

-Eres un idiota.

Salí de la casa, enojada. Si el no me llevaría yo podría llamar a Alice pedirle la dirección para así poder llamar un taxi que me llevara a su casa.

-A donde vas? acá esta mi coche.

Ahora yo lo ignore, busque en la agenda de mi celular el número de Alice.

-Isabella!- me grito.

-Que quieres?- dije enojada.

-Sube al auto ya vámonos.

-No te preocupes por llevarme, yo le llamare a Alice para que me de la dirección y me vaya en taxi tu sigue hablando por teléfono.

-No me quieras dejar como el malo Bella.

-Yo no estoy tratando de dejarte como el malo, solo es que tu- rayos me estresaba tanto este chico.

-Que?, yo que?.

-Olvídalo, eres tan... molesto de verdad.

-Cállate y sube al auto.

-No me hables así.

No sabia que le ocurría a Edward, era un tonto. Demonios como lo odiaba.

-Hay sube y no te quejes- me ordeno de nuevo, hice una mueca y sin mas remedio subí al coche, pero en la parte de atrás no en el asiento del copiloto.

-Porque no te sientas adelante?- pregunto.

Cerré la puerta y mire algo enfada por la ventana, no quería verlo ni por el retrovisor.

-No lose, da igual-

Encendió el coche, y yo simplemente me perdí en mis pensamientos.

De verdad me veía igual que siempre?, aunque igual que siempre para Edward era solo un día.

El me hacia sentir mal causaba una revolución en mis pensamientos. Solo se que cuando encuentre trabajo y me paguen mi primer sueldo se lo daré a Edward para que se valla a un hotel a dormir, o simplemente me voy yo.

-Llegamos- dijo Edward después de un rato.

Abrí la puerta del coche, en el camino el y yo no hablamos para nada. Wou la casa de Alice era hermosa, muchísimo mas grande que en la que Edward y yo vivimos. Desde afuera se notaban las luces de la fiesta creo que esto era mas que una pequeña bienvenida como me la había imaginado.

Edward se acerco a mí.

-Asombrada?- pregunto sonrientemente, su sonrisa Dios era linda.

Tonta Bella, reacciona el es un idiota de seguro que lo único lindo son sus hermosos ojos, esa sonrisa linda, su voz y su... Basta! que rayos me pasa. Isabella Swan si que necesitas terapias psicológicas.

-Mmm, algo así- me mordí los labios.

Comenzamos a caminar, hasta la puerta de la gran casa, el se detuvo frente a mi.

-Bella en realidad te vez bien, ese vestido hace que tu trasero se vea genial- comenzó a reír.

Sentí como mis mejillas se ponían coloradas. Que rayos le pasaba? eso me dio miedo.

-Me ves las...?- estaba impactada y mucho mas sonrojada, no termine la pregunta.

-Es imposible no notar su presencia.

Pero que descarado era Edward al decirme eso.

Me dio escalofrió, sentía pena mire de reojo la parte de atrás de mi vestido obviamente era algo corto, nose si debí traer este vestido.

Entre a la casa, voltee a mi izquierda en donde se supina estaba Edward, pero lo vi marcharse. Excelente me deja sola y ni siquiera me lleva a donde esta Alice.

Comencé a dar vueltas entre la gente. Padre mío, pero si que hay personas aquí.

-Bella!- me hablo Alice, la mire y nuevamente quede impresionada por su belleza, mi chaparra era toda una diva.

-Te ves hermosa Alice- ella me sonrió.

-Tu también amiga, ese vestido te queda genial pero ven, necesito presentarte a mis amigos, el chico que me gusta, mis padre y mis primos.

-Es mucha gente.

Me puse algo nerviosa pero al fin los conocería a todos.

-Primero te presentare a mi primo Liam.

Había escuchado hablar de Liam, pero no lo conocía ni en fotos, solo a los demás.

-Primo quiero presentarte a mi mejor amiga de la Universidad, Bella- mi Dios, que alguien me pellizque, este Liam si que es lindo.

-Hola Bella- me sonrió, su sonrisa era aun mas linda que la del tonto de Edward y que cualquier persona que haya visto.

-Hola- me sentía como encantada de la hermosura de hombre que tenía frente a mi.

Liam primo de Alice, hijo único Liam Cullen que lindo se escucha su nombre. Al igual que toda la familia y amigos de Alice, Liam es un chico apuesto alto con ojos con un color aceitunado. Hermoso.

Simplemente estaba embelesada por el.

Al terminar de medio conocer al guapísimo de Liam, Alice me llevo con sus padres. La señora Alicia y el señor Arturo, todos con A, el señor Arturo Cullen es según sé el hermano del padre de Edward, el padre de Edward se llama Carlisle. La madre de Alice es igual de hermosa que ella chaparrita como mi hermosa amiga en realidad a los dos ya los conocía por fotos.

-Esperamos que te guste la ciudad Bella, estamos aquí para lo que necesites.

-Gracias señor Cullen -sonreí amablemente.

Caminamos, y me guio hasta un grupo de jóvenes.

-Ellos son mis primos y algunos amigos los más cercanos.

Yo asentí.

-Hola- salude y ellos a mi. Todos se veían buena gente y fueron amables conmigo.

Estaban, Jasper y Sandra ellos eran hermanos los dos muy buenos amigos de Alice. Jasper un chico muy guapo alto con pelo rubio y rizado ojos café. Este era el chico del que Alice siempre me hablaba estaba enamorada de él. Su hermana Sandra una chica linda, alta igual que Jasper pelo rubio y de igual manera que su hermano con unos risos hermosos.

-No es lindo Jasper?- me pregunto al oído Alice.

-Claro amiga y que esperas para hablar con el de tus sentimientos- sonreí, y disimuladamente mire nuevamente al chico que mi amiga veía con ojos de amor.

-Más tarde.

Alice parecía nerviosa yo solo la anime, si ella era feliz por obvias razones yo también lo seria, que una de las dos disfrutemos del amor es bueno.

Luego, después de presentarme a Jasper y su hermana estaba Rosalie quien era hermana de Edward. Rosalie era verdaderamente preciosa su cabello parecía hecho de oro, su piel blanca como la nieve con un lunar junto a su boca que la hace ver mas coqueta.

Un amigo de la familia también muy cercano, era Emmet. Corpulento súper alto ojos cafés con una sonrisa impecable, según me dijo Alice Emmet es como el hermano varón que Edward nunca tuvo. Creo que Edward se lleva mucho mejor con él que con Rosalie que es su propia hermana. Pero Emmett es novio de Rosalie.

Todo aquí era algo revuelto.

Después de una presentación lo bastante rápida, los chicos se fueron a bailar, mientras Alice me hacia una señal de que iría a hablar con Jasper. Yo me escabullí de ahí y me fui a la barra en donde estaban dando refrescos, bebidas y todo lo que suelen tomar en una fiesta. Nunca imagine que así fueran las fiestas de Alice todo era en grande. La música era buena, había mas personas que aun no conocía pero me sentía bien.

Me quede de pie junto a la barra. Observaba a mí al rededor.

-Un whisky- escuche decir, voltee a ver y era el tonto de Edward, gire los ojos con fastidio.

-Hola- me dijo.

-Hola- no lo mire mas -No estas bailando?- pregunte.

-Ni tu- hice una mueca.

- Así estoy bien- frunció el ceño.

Lo mire, me vio de reojo y tomo un trago de su whisky.

- Bueno Bella ya que no estas bailando y al parecer tu eres una chica, quieres bailar conmigo?

-Al parecer?- dije enojada.

-Bueno eso pareces un mujer o eso intentas ser como sea, bailas conmigo?.

-No- voltee mi rostro, escuche una risita.

-Te quedaras sola sin bailar con nadie.

-Tu también estas solo- me reí con enfado, seguí sin ver su rostro.

-Pero yo puedo conseguir a la chica que quiera.

Me reí, nuevamente algo irritada con su actitud, como era posible que Edward fuera así, no sabia si en realidad era un machista o solo lo hacia por molestarme.

Edward comenzó a hablar, en realidad no sabia de que. Mire mis tacones eran lindos, si mucho mas lindos que estar escuchando a Edward. Dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Disculpa, tu eres la amiga de mi prima?- alce la mirada, Waa! que alguien me diga que esto no es un sueño era Liam, el me estaba hablando? Dios!

-Si- sonreí.

-Estas con el?- pregunto señalando con la mirada a Edward.

-Dios, no- me reí.

-Quieres bailar conmigo?-

El chico lindo quería bailar conmigo? Por todos los cielos.

-Claro que si- sonreí, me tomo de la mano.

Estaba algo nerviosa ya que nunca me habían invitado a bailar y menos un chico lindo.

Oh vamos Bella tienes 21 y nunca habías bailado con un verdadero hombre lindo, dijo mi estúpido subconsciente. Soy toda una ñoña.

Había una canción lenta, eso me puso un poco más nerviosa. Tomo mis manos y las puso al rededor de su cuello después coloco las suyas en mi cintura. Estaba tan cerca de mí.

Mire a Edward quien todavía se encontraba en la barra, vi como me miro. Acaso estaba enojado?, reí internamente, pues como no estarlo si le dije que no quería bailar con el y al segundo le digo que si a un chico mas guapo que el. Pobre ego de Edward.

Seguimos bailando lentamente.

-Eres muy linda Bella, cuando Alice venia de vacaciones siempre nos hablaba de ti.

Sonreí, de verdad que necesitaba una cachetada para comportarme como normalmente lo hago.

-Gracias, bueno la verdad es que también había oído hablar mucho de ti.

-Si y bueno me di cuenta que ya conoces al tonto de mi primo.

Se escuchaba feo que le dijeran tonto a Edward, bueno aunque yo no niego que así lo sea.

-Si, aunque en realidad no lo creo tan tonto.

Bella!... me dije a mi misma. Lo estaba defendiendo? pero que cosa.

-Lo defiendes?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Lo acabo de conocer no lo puedo juzgar, pero no hablemos de el.

Trate de defenderme, algo nerviosa.

-Como tú quieras.

Le sonreí, al parecer la relación entre Liam y Edward no era muy buena.

-Por que no salimos a platicar?- pregunto, yo asentí.

Salimos al jardín de la casa, el ruido de la música disminuyo el tomo mi mano. Rayos! nunca me había pasado esto, el estar hablando con un chico lindo nunca fue mi verdadero sueño pero se sentía bonito.

-Bella- dijo Liam mientras me sentó en una banca y me indico que tomara asiento justo a su lado. - No creo que sea buena idea que te juntes con Edward, de todos los primos de la familia el no es un buen ejemplo.

-Eso será un poco difícil pero lo tomare en cuenta.

-Porque será difícil?.

-Vivo con el- su expresión cambio de algo tranquilo a algo totalmente inconfundible, asombro y enojo.

-Como? porque? ustedes están saliendo?.

Rápidamente negué con la cabeza la última opción.

-Es una larga historia, bueno en realidad no pero el caso es que solo somos compañeros de casa todo por culpa de Alice.

-Dios Bella cuanto lo siento pobre de ti que lo aguantaras, si yo fuera tu lo ignoraría- Sonreí apenada.

Aunque yo insultara en mi interior a Edward, en realidad no me gustaba escuchar hablar mal de él y menos si el insulto venia de su familia. Era un sentimiento raro ya que acabándolo de conocer obviamente yo sabia que si era un tonto.

-Bueno como sea, pero dime porque no tienes una buena relación con el? si es tu primo.

-Es algo un poco complicado, en realidad solo hay que ver como es su comportamiento y todos los líos en los que pudo afectar a la empresa.

-Si, el me conto algo sobre su empresa.

-Yo iba a ser vicepresidente, pero el tío Carlisle que es el dueño de la empresa lo puso a el, bastaron solo unos cuantos meses para que se diera cuenta que Edward no era capaz de mantener como debe ser su puesto.- suspiro, así que en realidad según mi poco entendimiento Liam estaba enfadado con Edward porque había sido la primera opción para la vicepresidencia de su empresa. Empresa de la que yo sabía muy poco. -Pero ahora tengo el puesto que me merezco- eso ultimo me sonó muy presuntuoso de su parte.

Suspire, esta familia estaba llena de embrollos y alborotos. A lo mejor por eso Alice no me había hablado mucho sobre el trabajo de su familia.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde- le sonreí, me levante de la banca él hizo justo lo mismo.

-Te llevo a casa?

Sonreí nuevamente.

-Gracias, si solo que tenemos que buscar a Edward para avisarle que me iré contigo.

El asintió con una mueca. Deducción, nunca menciones el nombre de Edward enfrente de Liam por que se enojara.

Liam y yo buscamos a Edward por toda la casa, o algo así, nunca lo encontramos.

Esto no estaba bien, por ultimo decidí que Liam me llevara a casa, obviamente no le pude decir nada al estúpido de Edward por que no lo encontramos por ningún lado.

Me guio a su coche, un auto muy lindo yo, como usualmente lo hago, no reconocí el modelo del coche. Liam puso algo de música en cuanto subimos al coche. Me platico un poco más sobre su familia y yo le hable un poco más sobre la mía. Me gustaba pasar el rato con el, en realidad nunca me aburrió.

-Llegamos- dijo, rápidamente salió del coche y corrió a abrirme la puerta antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada.

-Gracias- baje, el tomo mi mano.

Caminamos juntos hasta la puerta de la casa, por suerte habíamos dejado las luces de afuera encendidas y no se veía tan obscuro.

-Me gusto mucho conocerte- me sonrió, Dios el se veía tan hermoso debajo de la luz amarillenta.

-Lo mismo digo- me sentía como una niñita.

-Me gustaría que saliéramos juntos un día, tu entiendes no? a un café o algo el tiempo contigo de verdad es maravilloso- me sonroje. Bella? Hola por que tantos cachetes rojos este día.

-Seria un placer.

El se acerco a mi, me besara?. Me sentía mucho mas nerviosa que nunca, de tanto que se acerco a mi sentí la puerta detrás de mi espalda.

-Hasta pronto- dijo a unos milímetros cerca de mi rostro, sentí su respiración. Me beso en la frente.

Fue como un gran alivio que el beso fuera en la frente, si hubiera sido en los labios no se como hubiera sido mi reacción ya que no acostumbro a andar besando muchachos por todas partes aunque sean tan guapos y caballerosos como Liam; y menos si los acabo de conocer.

-Buenas noches- dije mirándolo a los ojos, a duras penas salieron las palabras de mi boca.

El me sonrió y se alejo. Me dijo adiós con la mano desde su auto y yo también hice lo mismo.

Creo que parecía tonta seguía embobada viendo a en frente.

-Que hombre, dios- suspire, de todo el embrollo ni me había despedido de Alice menos de sus padres y los otros primos.

En fin, decidí entrar a casa. La puerta no habría.

-Bella eres una estúpida- pues claro no tenia llaves.

-Mierda, mierda! que tonta soy-

Había sido mas mi impacto con el lindo de Liam que olvide, que yo no tenia llaves de la casa. Golpee mi cabeza contra la puerta.

Y ahora que mas debía hacer? Me senté justo a un lado de puerta en uno de esos maceteros enormes, solo hay que esperar a que llegue Edward el tonto, tonto de Edward.


End file.
